Behind closed doors
by Tearfeather
Summary: when sakura askes Lee out to go to her house, he already is happy becuase he had his first date with her. but when they get to sakura's house, Lee's life goes upside down into a life of love and happiness! SakuXlee.
1. Chapter 1

_Behind closed doors_

A note from me to you: I got this story idea from a country song called 'behind closed doors' or something like that. So enjoy. Also, every one is older, but not too older.

Chapter 1: asking out 

Lee was walking with his team when he suddenly blushed. It was the girl of his dreams. Sakura Haruno, walking by him. "Hey Lee." She said. Lee didn't know why, but then noticed he saw his own hand waving.

He quickly put it away. When their glances departed Lee sighed. He failed again to ask her out. Everytime he was near her, he couldn't spit it out. Only when he first met her. It was hard now because he thought she would say no again.

Tenten looked at him. "Again?" "Yep…"

Later

Lee was alone now; he just left his house and was about to go do some training. He was not far from his house when he came upon Sakura.

"oh! Hey Sakura." Sakura smiled. "Hello to you again as well Lee." Lee wanted to say something nice, but the thing that popped out was: "you look mighty youthful today."

Sakura giggled. "I'm guessing that good." Lee blushed.

Her laugh was so beautiful, music to his ears.

"So, how are you doing Lee?" asked Sakura. Sitting against the wall of the building beside them. "Oh, everything's… nice." He said, trying to lie against the wall in a cool, but fell with a small yelp from Lee.

Sakura giggled and helped him up. "I meant to do that." Muttered Lee. Sakura played punched him. "I'm not used to you being so funny." "Is that a good thing?" "Yes."

There was a soft, short silent for a while. Lee broke it. "Sakura, I been trying to ask for a while… if." Sakura stopped him by putting her finger on his lips. "I know. I can tell." Sakura chuckled.

Lee didn't know what was so funny. Was something on her mind?

Hey Lee. I got an idea. Sasuke's gone; I don't want to see Naruto. So, what about… she turned around and stuffed her head in her shoulders and looked at Lee.

She began to speak, and so gently. "What about tonight, you come to my house?" "Huh?"

"but you have to take me out to dinner first." Lee grinned. "Of course I'll take you out to dinner Sakura!" "Alright, I'll meet you here at 7:00, good?" "Yes."

Sakura smiled. "Okay, bye for now." Then Sakura turned and left. Then Lee did a small cheer. "And I didn't have to ask! Woohoo!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: getting ready 

At home Lee sighed. "I don't know how to impress Sakura! I need girl help. Maybe… but first, I need some clothes!" Lee decided to wear his normal green clothes, but wore a tie. He combed his hair, cleaned his teeth and got some lotus flowers. He was ready, he thought.

He was running over to Tenten's house for help. To see if he looked good.

He banged loud on the door! He heard nothing, so he banged even louder! Suddenly he heard "I'm COMING!"

Soon the door opened to a disturbed Tenten, "whoa! Lee, what are you doing. You know I'm dating Neji." "No. Their not for you. They are for my sakura flower. I wanted to come and ask for a pretty girls advice. (Inner lee: well, not as pretty as sakura).

"Hurry this up. Neji here's." suddenly Lee heard Neji from behind. "Hurry up Tenten, there's a draft, do you want my body to freeze (_if you know what I mean_…oolalala!)"

tenten blushed because Lee heard and was holding in a laugh. Tenten slammed a door and pushed Lee off the steps of her house. "What is it." "Do you think I look good enough?"

Tenten looked Lee up and down. She held up and laugh. They once again heard Neji. "TENTEN!" "I'M LEAVING FOR A WHILE!" "OH CRAP! You know how hard it is to put these clothes back on!" Tenten blushed even more and whispered "Shut up."

"Now lee, you do NOT look ready." "What! How am I not!" "Lee, your wardrobe. You just can't take your jump suit. Come on. We're going shopping for you." "Huh…" but Tenten grabbed Lee's arm and started pulling him to the konaha clothes flea mark! (I know, flea mark… but it's a village, not a city, so they don't have big stores)

Later at the store 

"Tenten, I'm not sure about this…" "Just show me lee, I'm sure you look good in it." "But… okay, you won NEJI, I'm sure your good. Uhh…"

Lee walked out of his changing room, and Tenten gasped! "Lee, I believe it works!"

"But! But! It has no green!" Lee looked down at his new wardrobe. It was like a tux, but not one, black and white, simple clothing that was good enough to impress Sakura.

"Can I at least make the undershirt green?" "Alright." After that, they bought a green shirt to go under the back over shirt. The green one was seen a little.

At Sakura's house.

Tenten was smoothing Lee's clothes out. "Alright, what you need to do, is first give her the flowers and give her a thumbs up and sya you are ready in a sweet way." Tenten handed Lee the flowers.

"And when you two start leaving, take her hand. Now, don't talk about youth and Gai. She doesn't know gai like you do." "What about training." "Sort of, not the whole time, don't make it obvious you would talk about that."

"I know what I would say a lot. That she is so beautiful and an angel!" "see, that's good. Know not on the door. I'll be over there watching." As Tenten hid, Lee was talking to himself about how good this was going to go.

Sakura had opened the door and didn't even know. He started knocking, but on her face. "Umm… ow… L-ow..Lee." Lee turned around and gasped! "I'm so sorry!" "Lee, it's okay, now, come one, lets go."

**A note: if you want to know, Sakura won't really be dressed up because she thought this would be bad and for a reason when they get home… and I'm not telling! Muhahaha**

Small clip: "_wow, Sakura, I still can't believe you asked ME. Why?" "oh, well…"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

A note: forget what I said in a note chapter… that is no longer true!

Lee looked at Sakura, and all she wore was her normal clothes, kind of. She wore a small skirt and a kimono, a simple kimono.

Lee blushed. "you look beautiful Sakura." "But Lee, I barley dressed up." Lee nodded. " I know, but I think it doesn't matter what your wearing."

Sakur blushed and smiled. "thanks lee."

They only stayed at Sakura's house for a bit for a cup of water, then left. After they were onto the sidewalk. Lee held out his hand for Sakura. She took it with a smile.

they walked past manyother people they knew, who made weird reactions to the two together.

Ino: "what! Sakura and Lee!" she smiled. "i guess Sasuke's mine."

Sasuke:"hmph. never would of thought that. atleast i no longer have a fabgirl." Ino called out to him and he started running away.

Naruto: gasp!

Hinata: "i feel h-happy for you Sakura and l-lee." which Sakura returned with a smile.

"so where are we going Sakura?" asked Lee. "i brought a good amount of money, so it really doesn't matter."

they decided to go to a not really expensive place.

The food was great (i'm not going to say what they ate)! They adored it and decided to take somehome. the waiter came though with a high bill. "Sakura, i'll pay for you." "Do't, i'll pay for myself, you don't have to." Smiled Sakura.

"Hey, i got to. I'm trying to be nice." Blushed Lee. "alright." Said Sakura.

After paying, they were going to head back to Sakura's house. The place of the surprise thing Sakura mentioned before (chapter one), and since the date was over, they were ging to her house.

i think you understand what i mean now about the surprise thing.

Lee opened the door for Sakura and walked in after her. He placed his coat, top coat tux thing (the balck tux thing that went over the green shirt) and placed it in the coach.

"I'm going to go into the kitchen for a sec, 'k." said Sakura. "alright." Said Lee as Sakura walked into the kitchen.

Lee set on the coach and wondered what Sakura was going to do. Why did she want him to come to HER house. Why did she want to go on a date with him, well... it didn't matter. Along as he has his Sakura angel his finally in love with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Lee set there and was beginning to think about things. Well, he was thinking about Sakura.

"It's like… behind closed doors." He said to himself. "My love his. I never can admit them to her. I know, I asked her to be my girlfriend, but that probably made me seem crazy!"

Sakura was thinking almost the same thing. "I really love the guy, like behind closed doors or something. I just can't realize what I feel. Well, not anymore. He's gonna find out how I feel. I guess you can say his dream come true!" Sakura smiled getting herself something drink (that is why she was in the kitchen.)

Sakura walked out of the kitchen and looked at Lee with a smile. Lee blushed with the color of a cherry. He loved it when she smiled.

She walked over to him slowly. Lee was blushing even more, he kept telling himself to stop but he couldn't.

Sakura set down on a seat beside him. "Close your eyes. I got a surprise for you." She said. "Huh?" blinked Lee in confusion, his blush rising.

"Just do it." said Sakura and Lee did as he was commanded. He didn't want to face her wrath if he didn't, plus, why wouldn't he do something for the girl he loved)

Suddenly Lee had to open his eyes, because he felt the pressure of two soft lips against his. When he opened his eyes he looked down and saw Sakura kissing him.

He pinching himself to make sure he was not dreaming, and he was not! He closed his eyes and began to kiss back.

He did it slowly, but was trying to see if he could wrap his arms around her, and when he did, nothing happened. Well, you got to hold each other if you kiss right?

For the two ninja's first kiss, they would very good at it. Lee was starting to not be able to breath because they still would not part. But it didn't matter.

He although noticed Sakura was letting go. Once they had fully parted Sakura looked at Lee an noticed that he blushed the brightest she had ever seen.

Lee looked at her and smiled. "I like that surprise" he said. The first, stupid, thing to pop out of his mouth.

Sakura just laughed at it. "But I thought you loved Sasuke." Said lee. "Well… I did. But I began to realize that I should love you and not him." She replied smiling at him and going in for another kiss.

Lee was grinning with joy and it was hard to not throw his fist in the air in happiness. Then he also leaned in and was about to kiss her when there was a knock on the door!

Lee jumped off the chair in fright and landed hard on the ground.

He blushed as he got up and Saw Sakura barely holding in a laugh. He stood up and went to go open the door. He stomped his foot on the ground. Who in their right mind would disturb from kissing his Sakura follower! Something he had been wanting to do since he saw her!

He walked up to the door and opened it. "HEY!" yelled the someone at the door.

A/n: sorry for the late update people. I had a problem with uploading documents. So yeah. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A girl waved her hand and scanned the room, after getting a glare from Lee, which caused her to glare at him which got him scared and backed away. It was his female teammate Tenten.

She walked in and saw Sakura. "Hey Sakura!" she said. "Um.. hi." Replied Sakura, a little confused. She had never seen Tenten so jumpy or giddy.

Lee suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into another room.

"What are you doing Lee!" she said as Lee let go of her. "You shouldn't be here." Lee said gesturing her to quiet down a bit.

Tenten put her hands on her hips. And Lee couldn't tell, but ready to pull out a weapon. "and why."

Lee sighed. "You see. I have Sakura here." Tenten grinned all of a sudden. "Is something going on." She said with a chuckle. Le blushed, but shook it off. I guess this was a yes.

"Alright… alright, I'll leave you bad boy." Laughed Tenten. Lee blushed again and almost couldn't shake it off. "Why are talking like that?"

"Oh nothin'…. I just know what Sakura is doing." "What are talking about tenten?" "You'll see." Said Tenten walking out and then leaving. It seemed as if Sakura told her about what Sakura had planned.

Le closed the door fast and ran back over to Sakura. "Now, where were we?"

Tenten set by the window and peered in for a sec. "come one Sakura. You're holding back. Yu were passionate about it when you told me." She said before she left. She would return later top see what has happened.

Sakura smiled at what Lee said. She was nervous about it. But if she truly loved him now… she could do it.

Sakura placed her cheek on Lee's cheek and began to kiss him. She was now kissing him harder than before.

To Lee… it was like flouting on a cloud as he kissed his angel back.

Sakura stood up, and so did lee, still kissing. Sakura headed the two to her room. But Lee tried to open the door because some how they got turned around. But it was hard to kiss and open a door at the same time. So once he finally got it open, him and Sakura suddenly fell to the floor. Sakura fell on top of Lee.

Lee blushed like crazy and laughed a bit. They got back up and fixed their clothes. Then they set down on Sakura's bed, and they just looked at each other.

Then lee broke the long silence. "Sakura. What has gotten into you?" "What do you mean?" Lee sighed. "You love Sasuke. Not me." "Well… I've been thinking and realized it's you."

Outside Tenten had returned to check up on her friends. She looked through Sakura's bed room window and nothing have happened as she looked. "Come on you love bugs. Do something!"

Suddenly Lee had started kissing Sakura. He never wanted to stop, so he had to start again. Sakura allowed him to push her down on the bed and continue kissing. When suddenly they heard they heard a lot of clanging noises! Intruder?

**A/n: I'm not sure you call this a cliffhanger. But I guess you can. keep reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: i'm hoping i'm able to make this a long chapter. i need to learn to make longer chapters.**

Chapter six

They leapt in fright and Sakura fell off the bed! Landing hard on her back and having a siring pain go through it! "Sakura!" called out Lee. Getting off the bed and coming to help her. He lifted her up when he and Sakura heard those noises again. Lee growled becuase it caused them to stop kissing and hurting Sakura.

He let her sit on the bed as he went to go see what was the source of the noise. Sakura held onto her self in pain. "This is not going good. There are too many interuptions." She muttered.

Lee walked into his living room and jumped in fright he saw that it was Tenten in the kichen, and pots and pans had falen out of a cabit she opened. "Sorry! I hope Sakura's parents won't mad." Lee shook his head. "Don't worry. they aren't here. They are on a date. Acoording to Sakura."

Tenten walked over to Lee. "Wow, they let Sakura by herself here, she's either 12 or 13." Lee smiled. "I guess they trust her that good. I'm not surprised." Tenten rolled her eyes and smiled. "Lee... you aren't that trust worthy. Your leaving her alone back there, aren't you going to go back and continue."

"EH! How do you know!" "uhh... woops! Nevermind." Lee was still in shock a bit. "Why are you here?" Tenten was now in deep trouble! "Oh nothing, nothing." She then turned away, waved bye and left out of the house. But she still looked through the bedroom window.

But as Lee was about to head back into the room with Sakura, Tenten had come back inside and almost knocked him to the ground, panting. "Lee!"

"what, what is it!" He said, with a surprised look on his face. "It's Sakura, she's-" but she was cut off by a peircing scream! Tenten and Lee both turned around and yelled: "Sakura!"

They both ran to her and saw her on the floor, kicking at a hooded man. They didn't notice, but she was clunching her arm, that was bleeding, in pain. Lee growled uder his breath and leapt into the air. "Konaha whirlwind!" He yelled, thrusting his leg in the air and when his foot met the man, he was kick across the room and his head smashed into the window. Breaking it into many pieces.

The man rose to his feet and they noticed that his nose was bleeding from Lee's attack. He glared at the group and then jumped out the window.

Lee was about to go after him, but Tenten grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "No! Don't you see the Sakura is injured." Lee immediantly jumped 3 three feet in the air! "What!" he yelled and turned around to Sakura. He lowed to the floor and grabbed her arm, like a flower. With alot of grace.

Sakura twitched in pain as he rose her arm. She slowly removed her other arms from the injured arm so Lee could see what it was. She had been stabbed in the center of her arm. So this meant she probably couldn't use her arm until it was healed. It was bleeding fresh blood and wouldn't stop.

Tenten gasped at the wound. She looked over and saw a bloody kunai. "Who was that?" She asked to herself. Lee had ran out of the room and came back with a a soaked rag and placed it over Sakura's wound. She whimpered a bit. The pain was stinging her arm. She closed her eyes and tried not let the tears of pain come out.

Lee clenched a fist as he rose Sakura to her feet. Then Sakura grabbed grabbed the rag and held it on her arm. Tenten was looking around for any signs of this man, like to see if he did anything else but attack Sakura.

"So, what happened?" Asked Lee. Sakura sighed. "That man came through the window, and attacked me. I don't know what his goal was, but all he wanted was to kill me." She said, checking to see how much blood was on the rag now (alot).

Lee just stood there and was thinking about Sakura's attacker. Who would do such a thing as attack his Sakura angel! He wanted to punch that man so hard in the face... well, lets not get into the details of his plans.

Tenten walked over to Lee and Sakura. "Come on, let's take you to the hospital."

Later, at the hospital

Lee walked inside Sakura's hospital room and saw her sitting there, in the thinking position. "Sakura." She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey."

Lee walked over to her, he was holding some flowers in a vace, he placed the vace on the table beside her. "Thanks." she said, as she moved up so he had room to sit. "What's the damage?" he asked, over worried.

Sakura smiled, but then frowned. "Well, the kunai stabbed some fatail veins and nerves, so i'm not able to do much with my arm. They said I shouldn' do any ninja missions over D missions until i can use it again."

Suddenly, Lee had fallen on top of Sakura, hugging her. "I'm so sorry Sakura! It was my fault, i walked away from you." Sakura pushed Lee off of her, he was almost in guilty tears. "Lee, it is okay. Don't worry. Besides, i could use the break."

Lee smiled. "Good." Sakura grabbed the flowers and sniffed them. While she did this, Lee gasped! Her arm... was all purple and had over5 large slash marks across it! Now that must be real pain. He then noticed, with her hurt arm, she couldn't really hold the vace and it was starting to fall, but he quickly grabbed it and placed it on the table it was on not to long ago.

"Sakura, have you noticed your arm, don't use it!" He said, as he noticed Sakura holding her arm in pain. She put alot of strain on it when she picked up the vace. Image what it would be like if she picked up something else if just holding a vace made her arm hurt that much.

Sakura sighed. She knew if she tried to argue with Lee, it would be pointless, he never gave up on arguing either. "Alright Lee."

Next day

Lee ran up and kicked a tree that was used to training. Tenten was praticing her weapons, while Neji was laying back against a tree whie he watched his teamates train.

But Gai came up and told them that training for the day. Lee stayed behind. "Aren't you coming?" asked Gai. Lee shook his hand and blushed. He was planning something, but what...

Gai smiled. "More training i guess." He said, giving a thumbs up. Lee smiled with him. He didn't feel right about lying to his sensei, but Gai fell for it easily. Just walking off. And Lee didn't have to really say anything! He sighed happily. "Now, time to wait for my Sakura-chan!"

Lee just stood there for a minute. Then went ahead and decided to train while he waited. He once again kicked at the tree a few times. But then he heard his name. "Hey Lee!" Lee was in the minute of kicking, so he suddenly fell right on his bed!

He turned around and saw Sakura. "Hey Sakura!" he called. Sakura smiled. He noticed her arm was wrapped in a cast/rag thing.

He frowned, he hated to see her in pain. Sakura walked up to him. "So, how are you doing?" Lee nodded, "great! Now that you are here."

Sakura giggled. Normal Lee. When she was aeound and envolved, he was as happy as a kitten with a ball of yarn. Sakura Set down and layed agagainst the tree. Sighing happily as she closed her eyes to relax.

Lee stared at her as he watched his angel go almost into slumber. But he blushed when certain thougts popped into his mind. But he knew if he did it, he would be alright and she wouldn't be mad at him.

Sakura's eyes slung open when she felt a strong, yet gently presure on her lips. She saw it was Lee softly kissing her. He was leaning in and his eyes were closed. She smiled and kissed him back.

They just set there on the grass, soflty being one as they kissed. But they parted when they heard voices somewhere near. Sakuira was about to stand up and go check it out. But Lee stopped her and went to go do it instead.

He walked over to some bushes, behind was where they heard the voices. He pushed the bushes aside and looked through. He saw two men. He gasped when he reconized one. It was the guy that had attacked Sakura before. He leaned closer to listen to the conversation.

"Kiru, you failed me again! How many times will you?" Yelled the one Lee didn't reconize. Kiru slumped onto the ground and was looking at the ground. "Sorry sensei." The sensei guy rubbed his temples in frusration. "Well, next time. Get the girl, and bring her to me."

Kiru looked up at his sensei. "But sir. I thought you wanted her dead." "No buts! I have my business why i want to kill her. Just knock her out and bring her to me."

Kiru looked away, but he was looking straight at Lee! Lee gasped and tried to hide his voice. "But sir. What if that boy with th bowl shaped hair is there protecting her again. He wiped me out before!"

Kiru though was still looking toward Lee. "Use that specail jutsu i taught you." Kiru shot his head to his sensei again. "But sir-" "No! Leave me now. I got alot on my mind." Kiru nodded, but kept looking at Lee. He was now squinting at him and was stadning up.

Lee gasped and ran back over to Sakura. This was bad. This man wanted to kill Sakura. But why!

Once lee reached Sakura, he grabbed her arm and began to pull her away! But she yelled in pain and fell to the ground. Lee just then realized he grabbed her hurt arm.

He slowly got her up, scared Kiru would reach them. When they suddenly heard a voice behind them. "You know i saw you."

**A/n: So. What did you think! I put alot of work into this. I'm slowly making process in making longer chapters. YAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n:-YAWN- I guess i can go ahead and closed the doors on this story.**

**Readers:-GASP!-NO!**

**Hehe. I'm just kinding. I won't do that! Never! but maybe on crash the new hero. that story was a fluke!Not good! But i think i might remake it instead. cool! i just talked myself into a idea.**

**oh, sorry, onward to the story!**

**oh, and in the last chapter i forgot to mention that Kiru didn't have his face convered by a herd. So you can see his face and all. And he's kind of a handsome, yet evil looking in his eyes, guy.**

Chapter 7

Lee was froven in fear. He wasn't able to escape with Sakura in time. He turned around and saw Kiru with his hands on his hips. His gaze turning to himself and Sakura over and over.

Lee gestured Sakura to the side so he could deal with Kiru. "Who are you and what do you want with Sakura?"

Kiru rolled his eyes. "You know who I am. You were listening to me! And, it's not what I want, it's what my master wants." Lee himself now rolled his eyes. "Whatever, your master or sensei."

Kiru stared coldly at Lee. "Sakura has something he wants." Lee didn't know, but Sakura had gasped and stared at horror at Kiru. Kiru nodded at her. "Yes." Sakura shook her head. "No! He's supposed to be dead."

Kiru scoffed. "Never underestimate him. Now give it to me, and You and this freak will be let free." Lee grolwed under his breath as he was the one who was referred to the freak. "Hey buddy! Just say something about what this guy wants!" He blurted out!

Sakura walked over to Lee. "No Lee. This is a fight you don't need to get into." Lee grinted his teeth. "But if it deals with hurting you, I'm part of it." Kiru laughed at that. "Look, the little boy is trying to stand up for little oh Sakura."

Now THAT got to Lee. Now it was personal! Lee took off after him and jumped into the air. "Leaf hurricane!" He yelled as his leg was coming close to impact at Kiru's face.

He only chuckled as he, out of nowhere, caught Lee's foot during impact! He twisted him above him and threw him down! Lee landed so hard he was bound to break sometype of bone!

"Lee!" called out Sakura, running over to him. Lee coughed a bit in pain. "Man... he's fast." Kiru laughed. "I know who you are boy. Also, you used that trick on me once, I know how to react. I know every ninja genin as well, and what they can do. So I know how to fight with them and counter attack."

_Blast it._ Thought Lee. "How is that?"asked Lee. Kiru rolled his eyes to where he was when Lee was eavesdropping. "My sensei. He's a spy here."

Lee sighed. He said he, so it won't Tenten.

Sakura's eyes squinted in anger. She knew who it was. "Come one Lee." She said, helping him stand and turning her back to Kiru. "Tell Miru... that if he wants me... He will have to face the cosinquiences." Those were her last words.

Kiru chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, I'll tell him. But I just say the same for you." He muttered as Sakura and Lee were out of site.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was at her house alone (there will be a reason her parents never are in the picture, you just have to wait). She pulled off the wrapping on her wounded arm to check on it. She make a disgusted noise at it, it was nowhere near healed. It was oozing blood. It probably was bleeding more when Lee grabbed it earlier.

She looked at the wrapping. It was covered in blood. She had to replace it.

She set up from the coach and headed down the hall to get a new wrapping. She had it not too soon later (after a long search, while throwing teady bears and chips out of the closet it was in. hehe) and went back into the living room.

She slowly wrapped it back and sighed. That process gave her much pain. And she was gonna have to do this for a long time. A couple of months actually.

She sighed again. She had nothing to do today. No training becuase of her arm, Ino busy. Naruto, no, Kakashi, NO WAY! Sasuke... won't even in Konaha.

She could be with Lee. He had kept stopping by to check on her. So she guessed she would just wait for him to come and visit her. And not long after that came Lee... again.

Sakura sighed. She was getting alittle annoyed by this. He was a little dork. but he was her dork. "Hey Lee." She said with a solem wave. Lee blushed and smiled. "Hi, how's your arm." Sakura looked down at her arm. "The same." Lee frowned.

"Well, you're more talky than before. You sad hi and then bye earlier." "Well, I'm really bored." She said, drooping her arms. Lee smiled. "Then I will give you company!" He said, sitting on the coach with her. Sakura stared with Lee. She could tell what he was thinking. He had been wanting to for so long, he could almost not resit to keep it up (you know what i mean, and no... not you know what. kissing, i mean kissing.). But Sakura only laughed at it.

Lee yawned as he stretched his tall body on the coach. He seemed tired. "Lee, why are you... tired and stuff?" asked Sakura. Lee's eyes moved to Sakura. "I'm not sure." He said, until suddenly he was fast asleep.

Sakura giggled and stood up. She saw Lee shiver. IT actually was kindof cold. She walked over to the love seat in the room and grabbed a folded blanket. It was fleece and had a maid was full of beauty on it. Long hair, silk dress, and holding flowers. Sakura stared at the image. Memories flashing through her mind. Instead she threw it aside and went to get a different blanket in the closet.

This time she grabbed a fluffy warm blanket with the words: 'True power!' across it, and little kitten on it. She slowly stretched it across Lee's calm body. Snuggling him in it, so he could feel nice and fuzzy. Sakura stood there watching. He had a cute tiny snore. Almost not heard. He no longer was cold. He smiled, even though he was asleep.

She stretched herself. It made her feel tired. But she could not sleep. Instead she turned on the TV (a/n: i'm not sure Naruto has tv's, but whatever) and snuggled her body up to Lee's. Her body was full of warmth. THe blanket itself was not the only thing that made her feel good. Just snuggling up to Lee was good enough.

She and Lee stayed like that for a long time (while Sakura watched herself on tv watching Naruto. hehe)

But then she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She called, disconecting the snuggle to Lee. The door opened and Tenten popped in. With Neji. Sakura smiled. "Hey." Tenten walked over to her and pointed to Lee in confusion. "Oh, the little knuckle head fell asleep on my coach." replied Sakura.

Tenten's eyes rolled around the room. "Where are your parents? They're never here." Tenten asked, but instead of an answer. Sakura gasped.

Kiru and someone else flashed into Sakura's mind!

---------------------------------

Flashback

Miru looked at Kiru (Miru is Kiru's sensei.). Kiru looked over at his sensei. He was taller, stronger built. He had jet black hair and a large coat the blew in the wind. His hair was as long as Neji. But tied a pony tail, like Tsunade's, but only one pony tail.

"Yes master?" answered Kiru. "Did you finish the job?" Asked Miru, as he and Kiru stood in front of Sakura's house. Not knowing Sakura was outside with a pale of water from a small pond, watchign them. She stared at them with her young eyes.

"Yes, the parents are gone. Didn't you hear their screams?" informed and asked Kiru. Sakura gasped and dropped the bucket of water. Soaking her.

Kiru and Miru jumped and looked over. Kiru squnited his eyes in anger. "Sir... can I" Miru shook his head. "No..." Kiru gasped. Sakura smiled. She knew Miru still loved her (family member). This was her chance to escape! Sakura took off running toward Ino's house. Kiru swoled when he noticed her.

"But master! Don't you remember what she did? She still has the blanket." Miru stared into space. "Whatever. Do what you wish." He said, walking off.

end Flashback

-----------------------------------

Sakura jumped as she ducked to the ground and covered her body.

"Sakura! Sakura!" called Tenten. She bent down to Sakura. "Noo.." she was muttering. Tenten pulled Sakura to her feet.

Neji scoffed. "Why are we here again?" he asked. Tenten rolled her eyes. But he had a point. They were there for something importent. "Come on Sakura. You need to come with us." Sakura had calmed down and realized she was no longer in the past. "Okay. But what about Lee?"

She said, pointing at the sleeping Lee. "He can stay." Muttered Neji. "I'll watch him. You two go ahead. Hurry up. I don't want to stay with the freak Lee."

Tenten and Sakura sighed and rolled their eyes. "Come one." Said Tenten, leading Sakura out the door.

--------------------------------------------

Neji was flicking through the chanels on the tv, very very bored. But there was nothing to do. Lee was fast asleep. He asked himself why he did that again.

But Lee was finally waking. strecthing his arms and legs. He smacked his mouth sleepishly. "Neji?" he muttered.

Neji's eyes rolled over to Lee. "What?" Lee looked down and saw the blanket. "How did this happen?" He asked, pointing to the blanket.

Neji sighed. "Sakura I think. She and Tenten came here and we just stayed. She said she did becuase you were cold. But they left again. I said I had to stay becuase you need to be babysitted."

Neji's gaze went back to the sparkling Tv. Lee wanted to punch his rival. But the thought of what Sakura did for him calmed him down. He smiled. "Hehe." His thoughts were took over by her smiled. But where were she and Tenten?

**A/n: Not much of a ending, well, cliffhangy. it wasn't meant to be. I didn't know how to end this. give's angels. and sorry if this chapter is a little cheesy. give angels... no flames please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Behind closed doors**

**Chapter 8**

Lee looked up at the ceiling. He watched the ceiling fan spin and cool him.

He watched Neji sleep on a chair nearby.

But he wished he was watching Sakura. To klnow what she was doing.

Then he blushed, think about when they kissed. He wanted it again.

He began to wonder where Tenten and sakura were. So he set up and began to tiptoe to the door.

He door the knob in hsi hands and turned it. Then slowly walked out and stoped dead. He remembered that he didn't know where they had gone. But Neji did. So he turned around, but the door was open and Neji stood there.

"Going somewhere?" asked neji.

"A place." replied Lee.

"What a place?"

"On earth."

"Where?"

"A PLACE!"

Neji laughed a bit. "your going to look for Sakura. I don't think so!"

Lee scoffed. Then suddenly Neji placed his hand on Lee's forehead. "Your hot. Think about something."

Lee blushed and closed his eyes. But Neji only laughed out loud. "Your thinking about Sakura kissing you! you miss it! HA! Same old Lee!

Lee crossed him arms in anger.

Neji smirked. "I don't think so bud. You got a fever. You aren't going anywhere. If I let you go, Tenten will have my- nevermind. so. INSIDE!"

He pulled his hand away and Lee pushed Neji aside to get in.

He needed to get to Sakura. He had a bad feeling about Kiru. A feeling that he was going to do something, something bad.

* * *

A/n**: i'm mad now. I wrote this whole chapte,r and then was all erased! AHHH**

**sorry if there are grammer mistakes, i don't have time to fix them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

He did not know how he had done it. But he was outside and he had gotten Neji to tell him where Sakura was.

She and Tenten had left to find Kiru, who was staying in a abandoned house not to far away.

So he ran fast, he had to be fast.

* * *

He arrived to find a worn down building that had no door to it. It was alone, by itself.

Inside he saw the figure of Kiru and sakura, speaking together.

Kiru threw a smack at sakura, who toppled to the ground.

He also saw tenten and Kiru's master (who Sakura called Miru) fighting.

He ran in, making everyone stop and stare. "what's going on!"

Sakura set up and ran up to Lee. "Please kiru...he has to know. He's that way."

Kiru sighed and shook his hand. "Alright."

Miru and Tenten continued though.

"We came here to retrieve what is ours." He said.

Sakura shook her head. "No, It's not yours! It was my mo-" Kiru pucnhed Sakura so hard she fell out cold, leaving a stunned Lee.

"As I was saying. My master never liked Sakura's parents, he liked her though. See, my dear master is her uncle. He wanted sakura to find a right man that would work for him. Her parents though got in the way."

Kiru took a look a Sakura on the ground. "I'm Miru's nephew...and Sakura's brother."

Lee gasped! "No way!"

"YES way." Kiru cursed. "Master left it up to me to make this blanket to give to Sakura. It was under a spell that would attrack the right and powerful guy for her. Well. Later on Miru killed my parents, and Sakuras. I sort of hated him a little after that. That was also when I told Sakura that her mom gave her the blancket, to end master's game. So she took off with it. Master never blamed me, he didn't know. I played with his trick. Well, now he wants the blanket back, to find a servant of his own. So here we are today."

Lee almost was too chocked to say anything, so instead he punched Kiru, who only stumbled.

He cusred and ran toward Lee, kunai in hand.

That was when sakura threw her body up and let Kiru stab her instead.

Kiru gasped and let the kunai dropped the floor. Watching blood leave sakura.

"Go Lee. I don't want you to get hurt." Sakura muttered.

"Not without you. We must destroy Kiru and Miru."

Sakura shook her head. "No...their family we can't!" she spoke softly then yelled.

Lee grabbed Sakura and place her against the wall. "Not after what I just heard."

Then his target was Miru. The real enemy.

Tenten was out cold, so it was up to Lee.

He blew a kick across his face, then punched him again and a again in the gut.

Blood now was seeping through Miru's mouth.

"Don't speak much do you?" teased Lee. Miru though gripped Lee's leg and pulled him down.

"Don't touch me." Hu muttered and kicked Lee also in the gut.

---

As their battle ragged, Kiru was confused on now what to do.

He eyed Sakura. Then he lifted her body and left.

"I'm sorry master. But I care more for Sakura then you."

---

Kiru had reached Sakura's home.

He softly placed her on the coach and went in search of the bed.

Neji was gone, and the blanket was on the floor.

He picked it up and walked over to the fireplace in the living room.

He made a hand sign, and with a fire jutsu, made flames upon the wood. He threw the blanket in the fire, watching the fire's crackling laugh as it ate up the blanket.

He knew Miru would have his head now.

----

Miru was chasing Lee and Tenten now. They have escaped in panic and ruched to Sakura's house.

They threw open the door and were surprised to see Kiru, and the blanket in the fire.

Miru cursed out loud and ushed Lee and Tenten aside.

"What has happened here!" he yelled, eying Sakura and Kiru.

"I no longer can take this. Seeing how this Lee cares for Sakura so much, and how I have not really makes me think. I burned the blanket, so more fight."

Nut he was wrong. Miru jumped upon him and a battle had to rage.

--

It was now hours later, the The fight had ened. Skura had woken to find Kiru dead on the floor, and a dying miru.

Lee walked up, kicked Miru in the head and he died.

Sakura shot her head back and forth.

"What happened!" He yelled.

Lee placed his arm around Sakura. "I tell you once their bodies are taken care of of."

_To be continued_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"wow." was all Sakura could say once the story was told.

"I never knew. Thanks." She looked up at Lee, who was forcning a smile.

"Please. Do not smile. My life seems to have been something of a secret...behind a closed door."

Lee didn't move, but there was only one thing to do to change the subject. "Our relationship seems to be scared behind a closed door."

Sakura looked up confused but then understood.

She dropped herself upon Lee and kissed him harder then ever before.

They toppled to the ground from where they set, and kissed on and on.

Lee rubbed his hand over sakura's hair,

Sakura's hand rubbed against lee's chest.

They wanted so much, but they could not have it.

They realeased.

"Lee. If anything is to happen between us, you must promise me something." Sakura spoke out of nowhere.

Lee nodded.

"No matter what sadness happens to me, will you be there?"

Lee kissed his beloved and then hugged her. "Of course."

**The end**


End file.
